1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for processing a double face adhesive tape by releasing its release paper and attaching at least one member to it. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for processing a double face adhesive tape suitable for the use in the assembling of an instrument for dry analysis for measuring the concentration or activity of a particular component in a liquid sample, Respectively, such as, a device for measuring ionic activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, ionic activity-measuring instruments utilizing an ion selective electrode, particularly A dry-type ionic activity-measuring devices utilizing a sheet ion selective electrode, have been developed because they can rapidly, simply and accurately measure ionic activity of a liquid sample. Examples of the dry-type ionic activity-measuring device are disclosed in German Patent No. 2,722,617.
As the modification, a dry-type ionic activity-measuring device capable of measuring ionic activity of two or more kinds of ions at the same time has also been developed (Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 58-211648 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,970) and 60-148564). The dry-type multiple ionic activity-measuring device disclosed in Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 60-148564 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,445) is composed of an upper frame 1, a lower frame 2, sheet electrodes 3, liquid-distributing members 4 and a double face adhesive tape 5 as shown in FIG. 13. A bridge groove 7 for a bridge 6 and two spotting holes 8 are provided in the upper frame 1. Sample liquid is spotted in one of the holes 8, and reference solution is spotted in the other hole 8. Three shallow channels 9 for placing the sheet electrode 3 are formed on the lower surface of the upper frame 1. A pair of shallow rectangular concavities 10 are formed in parallel in the center of the inner face of the lower frame 2, and terminal holes 11 for connecting a leading wire to the electrodes 3 are provided on both side portions of the lower frame 2. Two pairs of the liquid-distributing members 4 are placed in the concavities 10. The double face adhesive tape 5 is punched to form a pair of spotting holes 12 and three pairs of liquid supply holes 13. The sample liquid and the reference solution spotted into the spotting holes 8 pass through the respective liquid-distributing member 4, and are supplied to each electrode 3 through the liquid supply hole 13.
Such a dry-type multiple ionic activity-measuring device is assembled by attaching the upper frame 1 and the electrodes 3 to the upper face of the double face adhesive tape 5 and attaching the lower frame 2 and the liquid-distributing members 4 to the under face of the double face adhesive tape 5. Generally speaking, the release papers are preferably left on the double face adhesive tape up to immediately before the attachment of the object member in order to avoid undesirable attachment. Moreover, it is not easy to smoothy convey the double face adhesive tape after the release papers have been removed in order to use it, and accordingly, a particular means is necessary for this handling. Besides, after the necessary attachment is finished, any useless parts of the double face adhesive tape must be removed.